1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an alarm display apparatus and an alarm display method which display alarm information indicating the generation state of alarms based on information obtained from a plant.
2. Related Art
There has been used a system which is configured to, for example, in order to support the operation of a plant, determine whether or not abnormality occurred based on measured data of devices installed in the plant and measured data within a field control system and generate an alarm when it is determined that abnormality occurred in the measured data.
When alarms having been generated until present time are juxtaposed in the order of generation times on an alarm display screen for notifying the generation of alarms, an operator can grasp the generation state of the alarms.